Death City Will Never Be The Same
by xxAO1xxSNIPER
Summary: Series of one shots revolving around Kid x Blackstar. Read along as insanity ensues all across Death City because of this couple. Might add some SoMa if anyone asks for it. Rated T to be safe. Kid x Blackstar, don't like it don't read it.


**A/N: Hello beautiful people of Internet land. Welcome to my first ever Soul Eater story. While this is in no way a song-fic, there is a big musical number in this chapter as my big intro. As a heads up, that musical number contains a lot of characters (in my opinion) so it'll be done like this: all parts with a certain character will say which character it is before the line and all lines including multiple or all characters will be bold. If you want to listen along the song is "Gay or European?" from the Legally Blonde Musical. Now to end this drawn out note let me say that I hope you enjoy. Let's start this thing!**

Death the Kid had always been different from his friends. Aside from his OCD and his being a Shinigami, there is something else that makes him different. Though he kept it a secret as well as he can, everyone could sense he was hiding something. Kid didn't realize just how close the others were to discovering his secret until it was too late.

"So what do you guys think he's hiding from us?" Soul asks the small group of friends, excluding Kid of course. "Keeping secrets from his friends is so uncool."

"Who's keeping secrets?" Asks a voice behind the group. Everyone turns around to see Professor Stein sitting in his chair looking right at them with Spirit standing next to him. "Well?"

"Kid is sir. We're trying to figure out what it is." Maka says as Stein just stares and tightens his bolt. "Maybe he's gay? Have any of you seen him show interest in girls." Everyone shakes their heads no. "Then that might be it!" Maka yells as Stein laughs.

"There is no way Kid is gay. It's not possible." Stein says.

"Watch. I'll prove it!" Just as Maka says this Kid walks past.

Maka: "There, right there! Look at that tan, well tended skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please, he's gay. Totally gay!"

Stein: "I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate. This guys not gay. I say not gay. **THAT IS THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM. WELL IS IT RELEVANT TO ASSUME THAT A MAN WHO WEARS PERFUME IS AUTOMATICALLY, RADICALLY FEY?"**

Soul: "But look at his quaffed and crispy locks."

Liz: "Look at his silk translucent socks."

Stein: "There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seein. **WHAT'RE WE SEEIN?** Is he gay? **OF COURSE HE'S GAY.** Or European? **OHHHHH... GAY OR EUROPEAN? ITS HARD TO GUARANTEE. IS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN?"**

Spirit: "Well hey don't look at me!"

Liz: "You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports. **IN SHINY SHIRTS AND TINY SHORTS. GAY OR FOREIGN FELLA? THE ANSWER COULD TAKE WEEKS! THEY BOTH SAY THINGS LIKE CIAO BELLA WHILE THEY KISS YOU ON BOTH CHEEKS. GAY OR EUROPEAN? SO MANY SHADES OF GRAY!"**

Spirit: "Depending on the time of day the French go either way.** IS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN? OR..."**

Tsubaki: "There! Right there! Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro hetero jerk! That guys not gay. I say no way. **THAT IS THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM. WELL, IS IT RELEVANT TO PRESUME THAT A HOTTIE IN THAT COSTUME IS"**

Maka: "Automatically, radically"

Stein: "Ironically, chronically"

Liz: "Scurtinly, curtainly"

Spirit: "Genetically, medically **GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY!"** They see Kid kiss a girls hand.** "DAMNIT! GAY OR EUROPEAN?"**

Stein: "So stylish and relaxed.** IS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN?** I think his chest is waxed."

Liz: "But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse if he **WEARS A KILT OR BEARS A PURSE. GAY OR JUST EXOTIC? I STILL CANT CRACK THE CODE.** Yes his accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy toed. **HUH. GAY OR EUROPEAN? SO MANY SHADES OF GREY."**

Crona: "But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday. **IS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN? GAY OR EUROPEAN? GAY OR EURO..."**

Soul: "Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try."

Stein: "The floor is yours."

Soul: "So Kid, this alleged relationship with Miss Thompson has been going on for?"

Kid: "Two years."

Soul: "And your full name is?"

Kid: "Death the Kid."

Soul: "And your boyfriend's name is?"

Kid: "BlackStar. **GASP**. I'm sorry! I misunderstood! You said boyfriend, I thought you said best friend. BlackStar is my best friend."

BlackStar: "You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it! I won't cover for you any more! People I have a big announcement! This man is gay and European. **WHOA**! And neither is disgrace. You've got to stop. Your being a complete closet case. It's me not her he's seeing. No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay you big parfait. You flaming one man cabaret."

Kid: "I'm straight!"

BlackStar: "You were not yesterday. So if I may. I'm proud to say, he's gay **AND EUROPEAN.** He's gay **AND EUROPEAN**. Please gay **AND EUROPEAN AND GAY."**

Kid: "Fine! Ok! I'm gay! **HOORAY**!" The music keeps playing as Kid and BlackStar start to dance until the song ends.

Kid and BlackStar: "Fine. Ok. We're gay." The song ends on that note with the two boys in a tight embrace and BlackStar thanking Kid for finally coming out.

**A/N: There ya go. Chapter one. Or one shot one? This IS just a series of one shots. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed and maybe you can leave a review and maybe even a follow or favorite. Feel free to leave ideas if you want. I'd love to know what you guys and gals want to see. And I know the characters were a little ooc, but I just had to do this no matter what. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
